Mysteries throughout the Universe
by pokemon2471
Summary: Follow the adventures of Nero as he travels the universe solving the mysteries that come his way.


**Welcome to my newest story, Mysteries throughout the Universe. This story of mine combines elements of Doctor Who (which you will see in this chapter) and a detective series. The first mystery? Who is the man that fell out of the sky?**

 **Mysteries throughout the Universe**

 **Season 1 Episode 1**

The beeping I was hearing was getting on my nerves. Does it honestly believe that if I could do something I would just ignore it? Yes this is certainly like a vacation for me. It so enjoyable to being chased in a spaceship throughout a planetary system by people that want to kill me.

"Would you just shut up for a minute? I am trying to figure out a way out for us." I yelled at the machine in front of me. I pushed buttons, pulled levers and kicked stuff a few times. I was exhausted and it was only going to get worse if I couldn't get away from my pursuers. Suddenly a huge explosion happened knocking me away from the controls and throwing me to the ground.

Great, I spoke too soon. I pulled myself up to a kneeling position while explosions happened all around me. Looking at a computer screen I could tell the attack that just happened basically knocked out any control I had left in the ship and now we were hurdling down towards a planet.

"Well here comes number four I guess."

Ms. Rinsinski, how is that diagnostics going for that comatose patient?" the large man asked. My name is Monica Rinsinski. I was typing on a holographic computer station finishing up the rest of my work for the day. In just ten minutes I would have the afternoon off from the hospital and was exited to get some things done around my house.

"The patient had average brain function and heart rate and blood pressure are normal. But due to exposure to a toxin waking up doesn't seem to be happening. Once the toxin is flushed from their system they should be just fine." My boss Dr. Latrovi nodded and smiled.

"Well I think your work is done for the day then." He didn't get any more out than that when a loud roaring sound seemed to rush passed the building we were in followed a few seconds later by a large booming sound.

"What was that?" Dr. Latrovi said startled. But I didn't give him a chance to respond since I was already sprinting out the doors and into the streets and looked up to see grey smoke coming from a field not far away. People were already coming out of their houses to see what had happened. I though was one step ahead of them and already running towards the field to see what happened.

It was about a five minute run but I wasn't tired from what I saw. A greyish green box lay on its side in a sort of crater in the middle of the field. Was it a spaceship? I had never seen a spaceship that looked so small and ordinary. Must have been an escape pod. What looked like doors on it seemed to have the same smoke coming out of it. But what I wasn't sure of was that was there someone inside that could be hurt, or more likely dead. Quickly I rushed towards the box and started pounding on the box.

"Hello is anyone inside?"

I banged on what looked like the bottom of the box trying to see if I could hear anyone inside. Suddenly what I thought were the doors on the top flew open. I jumped back just in time to see a man who looked slightly older than I was. Oddly enough he seems quite happy even though he looked to be in a terrible accident. Wait he was in a terrible accident!

"Umm excuse me but where are we exactly?" He asked me. That was an odd question. Weirdly enough he didn't look injured at all. He pulled himself out of the box and landed in front of it almost perfectly. How did this man survive such an accident?

"You are on Chiozzi, otherwise known as Earth colony 6." Who was this guy?

"Ahhhh makes sense." Now this was weird. But I wasn't able to respond since the man immediately collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my we have to get you to the hospital immediately. It's not far." Suddenly the man sat up with a big smile on his face.

"That's a wonderful idea. Hospitals are always helpful. I'll follow you." He suddenly got up from the ground and stood over me. I didn't realize just how tall he was. He had to be 6'1 almost 7 inches over me. But I noticed that while he was large it was only his height that was large. He looked quite thin and was wearing a real ratty sweater and jeans. They looked all dirty and even had scorch marks all over. He had brown long hair and part of it covered his face and he kept having to push it out of his hazel eyes.

"You're an odd one, has anyone told you that?" I asked him.

"Oh this will all calm down in a few hours or so. I just need to get used to myself." What was up with this guy? Either way my first priority was his health and so I started walking towards the hospital. He naturally followed right behind me in sort of a happy strutting looking around at everything in amazement almost like he never had been here before.

"So where are you from anyway?" I asked.

"You know now that I think about it I'm not really sure." He responded giving me his full attention.

"Well what's your name?" Maybe that could give me some sort of clue to who he was.

"I am also not sure about that. I think I got knocked on my head in that accident." He rubbed his head a bit. That made no sense to me. How could a guy who had no visible injuries hit his head so hard that he develops amnesia but there is no cut on his head? No blood. Nothing.

Afterwards we walked in silence with him looking around and me still wondering what was going on. Every so often he would let out a little groan which indicated that somehow he was injured and in pain but when I looked back at him he just smiled at me like nothing was wrong. Soon enough we were at the hospital and I immediately took him to an exam room to check him out.

"You'll have to change into this," I handed him a hospital gown. "I'll be right outside so when you are done just get me."

"Well that's good." He said smiling at me. Wow does this guy ever stop smiling. I turned around and left the exam room and nearly ran into Dr. Latrovi.

"Monica, where have you been? You just ran out of the hospital. What have you been doing?" He said. I nearly forgot that he was there with me when I heard the spaceship roaring overhead.

"Sorry about that. Look after I investigated what that noise was I found a spaceship that just crashed in that field near us. Even weird was a man was inside of it." Latrovi looked startled.

"My god where is he? Is he dead?"

"No even weirder is he is in the exam room right here. Not a scratch on him but seems to groan in pain every few minutes. But is in great spirits and could get to here on his own just fine." Soon though the door to the exam room opened up and the man popped his head out.

"Ummm sorry to bother you but I think you may want to see this." With that he stuck his hand out and violet energy of sorts was coming from his hand. Oh damn.

The three of us were back in the exam room. I was sitting on a chair thinking about the man's condition, Latrovi was leaning against a wall rubbing his head, and the man was sitting on the exam table looking intently at his hand with a slight smirk on his face. The energy had stopped coming from his hand at this point.

"So this is called reborning?" Latrovi asked me.

"Yes it is an incredibly rare genetic mutation in any species that is basically a sort of "guardian angel"," I put guardian angel in finger quotes because it was more than that. "Basically in the event that you die the reborner energy takes over. It heals your fatality but the cost is a complete change to your entire body. Basically it changes your appearance and personality to keep you from death. That's how he survived the crash. He didn't survive it."

"Wow, that's very good but how do you know so much about this?" The man asked me.

"In med school I took quite a few classes on the subject. It's quite fascinating to me."

"So what's his condition? Is he ok" Latrovi asked.

"Well the amnesia is defiantly a real side effect from the regeneration, that's what it's called when in the act. The slight pain is also another side effect, as well as the eradicate behavior because the personality still hasn't set in yet. Plus the extra release of energy is the most common side effect. He's going to be just fine. But there still other side effects to be worried about. Intense pain, coma, even the full regeneration might not have taken and he could experience problems in the future. Problems that could lead to another regeneration." Latrovi nodded. I know this was complex for him but still it was only a matter of time before this man actually got his memory back.

"So we still don't know who he is correct?" he asked.

"Nope we don't know who I am. Or I don't know who I am. It really is strange to hear yourself be talked about." The man looked up at us.

"Sorry," Latrovi looked embarrassed. "I've got work to do but you should stay with him for now." with that he left.

"So what do we do now?" The man looked at me and smiled. Like he didn't care he didn't know who he was, where he was, or what was going on.

"I think we need to find out what you name is or even what you are or do," I got up from the chair I was sitting in and went to stand in front of him. "Considering not only are you a reborner but you crashed in some sort of spaceship so you aren't from here. So do you have any personal identification?"

"Personal identification. Personal identification," He started pawning his clothes. Which I didn't notice till now didn't really fit him well. His clothes seemed too big for him. Well height wise he was too big for them but they seemed baggy on his arms. Like his previous incarnation was shorter and weighed more. His pants seemed fine since he was wearing a belt, probably just had to adjust it. "Wait, what's this?" His hand was now in a back pocket of his jeans and he removed what looked like a wallet of some sorts. He opened it up, looked at it briefly and smiled. "I think this tells us who I am." He handed it to me and all inside of it was a card that said _Nero, Private Universal Detective._ What is that?

"So, Nero is your name. But what is a Private Universal Detective?" I handed back his wallet.

"Beats me. Wait what's this?" He shook it upside down and a key fell out from one of the pouches into his lap. He picked it up and stared at it in awe. To me it looked like an ordinary silver key. Probably went to his house. Wherever his house was?

"Well, while you figure out the key I'm going to talk to Latrovi about you." I left Nero to stare at his key while I decided to look for Latrovi.

I walked around the floor for nearly five minutes and found no signs of him. I decided to head back to Nero and figure out what he wanted to do. I mean I was off work now. I could do whatever I wanted. I entered the exam only to find it empty. Nero was gone. Where would he have gone? It's not like he had anything here to go to. He didn't even know who he was. All he had was his wallet, ID, and that key.

That key.

He looked at that key like it was his own child when he had picked it up. Why though? What was it a key to? I assumed it was a house key but maybe it was more than that. What else could it have been a key to? Well a key fits into a lock and usually unlocks something. He didn't have a box on him or any type of lock. Could it have been a house key? Maybe it went to another door. Wait! A door. His ship had doors on it. They key went to the doors on his ship.

I rushed out of the exam room and started running towards the field where his ship was. He must have realized the key had to have gone to his ship. He is a detective and could easily connected two points. Even if he didn't know who he was he still was brilliant. He wanted to look in his ship. After running I finally arrived at the crash site and noticed that his ship looked different. It was taller, almost like he grew in the time we left. I went to bang on the box when I realized there was a handle on one side.

It was a door. But the doors had been on top not on the side. The box didn't grow. It moved from laying down to standing upright. I decided that knocking would be appropriate. I rapped three times on the door. Almost immediately the door swung open to one of the most impressive things I had ever seen.

It held a huge room on the inside. Much bigger than what it looked like on the outside.

I walked inside in amazement of the technology or whatever it was I was looking at. The room was red in color and seemed technologically advanced. There looked to be four different consoles that had all types of buttons, levers, and other gadgets in the center of the room in a sort of box shape. The consoles were far enough away from each other where you could walk in between each of them easily. There were small lights all over the walls that allowed for nice illumination. Across the room was a single door. A door that had Nero standing in it with his trademark smile.

"I see we both solved the mystery." He said coming out of the doorway and heading to one of the consoles pushing buttons. "Explanation time. This is my Space Box. It's a highly advanced spaceship that allows me to do my job as a detective quite easily. I can go from planet to planet in mere minutes with this baby. You asked what my job was. I am a private investigator but for the whole universe. I solve the mysteries of the universe." I was impressed I had never heard of this type of detective or this advanced spaceship. "So my next question is, would you like to come with me?"

"Wait you want me to just leave here and go traveling with you?" I was flabbergasted. How could I just do that?

"We could go on one case and we'll see if you enjoy it. If it doesn't take long I could get you back here in a day or two." He looked up at me and looked like he really wanted this. "I'll be honest I haven't traveled with anyone in a while. The last incarnation basically forbid it. So it would be nice to actually talk to someone again."

"What was your last incarnation like?"

He looked almost embarrassed. "I would rather not talk about him. I don't really like him."

"You said you could get me back quickly?" He nodded happily. "Ok, as long as it's not more than three days. I have the next three days off. One case and that's it." He started jumping around all gleefully.

"Alright, one case. I'll make it a good one. By the way I never got your name." He pulled a lever on one of the consoles and the ship started making a weird engine noise with part of the lights blinking on and off.

"The name is Monica." He nodded to me.

"Well Monica. Off to solving mysteries!" Nero exclaimed.

 **Thank you for reading** **this new series. I am excited about it since I am huge into mysteries but always thought adding elements of Doctor Who into it would be just as cool. Please tell me what you thought about it.**


End file.
